One More Chance?
by palmettobabe1488
Summary: Oneshot b/w Duke and Viola. Takes place after the Cornwall/Illyria game, but no Deb. Ball. Will Duke be able to forgive Viola. Please Review. Possible sequel if there are alot of reviews. Enjoy.


**She's The Man- OneShot**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything but this story.**

**Author's Note: My story takes place after the soccer game against Cornwall and Illyria but the Debutant Ball never happened. This is a oneshot between Duke and Viola after she revealed that she was a girl at the soccer game. **

Duke Orsino was sitting in his dorm thinking about everything that had happened the past couple of days. A bunch of feelings and emotions were running through Duke's head, that he didn't know where to start. He thought about his friendship that had developed between him and Sebastian, or who he thought was Sebastian. He thought about the carnival and the kiss between him and Viola, and then instant attraction they had. He thought about the date he had with Olivia at Cesario's and the whole reason Olivia asked him to go. He thought about the soccer game that had happened just yesterday when he found out the truth about everything. Duke didn't know what to feel. He was hurt and confused. Once again his phone rang. Duke looked at the caller-id on his phone and then looked away, continuing to let it ring.

Viola was sitting on her bed at her mother's house. She had stains on her face from where her mascara was running when she was crying. Viola was normally a strong, self-confident girl, but today she felt like an ant in a world full of elephants. She couldn't believe what she had done to everyone, especially Duke. Duke was the only she cared about right now. As she sat on her bed holding the game ball from yesterday all she could think about was him. She picked up her phone and dialed his number, and just like the other times, there was no answer and a single tear ran down her cheek. Viola sat up and asked herself what's the point? She threw her ball on the floor and got under her sheets and went to bed for the night. The next morning Viola woke up feeling just as low as she did when she went to bed the night before. She didn't move for a few minutes after waking up. She layed there looking out of her window wondering if it was even worth it to get out of bed. Viola turned over in her bed and found six pairs of eyes looking at her.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"What do you think we are doing here? Said Kia

"Did you really think we were gonna let you lay here all day? We're here to cheer you up and get you out of bed." Said Yvonne.

"So get up!" said Paul. "You're not going to lay here and mope all day!"

"But guys, I really don't want…" started Viola.

"Save it Viola! I cleared my whole day at the salon for you. I'm going to give you a hot new haircut, a massage, and do your nails and make-up. Then after I'm finished…"said Paul

"We're going SHOPPING!!" said Kia and Yvonne very enthusiastically.

"Guys this is really nice but…"

"Get up!" Said Kia

"Get in the shower!" Said Paul

"And meet us at my car in 15 minutes" said Yvonne and all 3 of them turned around and walked out of Viola's room.

After about a 10 minute shower, Viola went to her room and threw some clothes on and met Kia, Yvonne and Paul at Yvonne's cars. She hopped into the front seat of the car and the drove off to Paul's salon. Viola wasn't that much of a girly girl so she wasn't to excited about her "spa day' but she figured it couldn't do anymore damage than what she had already done. After about a 10 minute drive they arrived to Paul's salon. Paul immediately grabbed Viola out of the car and drug her inside. First Paul plopped her down in the chair and then started adding highlights to her hair without questioning Viola first. Viola didn't say anything, she just sat there and let Paul do his work. After the highlighting part was over, Paul took her to the washing bowl and washed her beautiful, long brown hair. Next Paul started cutting her hair. He took off a couple of inches, added some layers and gave her some side bangs. After he was finished with the cut, she dried it and styled it. Viola could not believe her hair could ever look as good as it did. She was quite impressed. After Paul was finished with her hair, he gave her a long massage that almost put her to sleep. It felt really good. Next Paul gave her a french manicure and pedicure and then finally did her make-up. Viola looked stunning, well except for the clothes part, but that's where Kia and Yvonne came in. After walking around the mall for hours and going to just about every store, all 3 of them found new dresses for the evening. They looked hot. After shopping, they met up with Paul back at his salon.

"Man, you ladies look nice." Said Paul.

"Thanks Paul." All three of them said at once.

"Well since everyone looks so nice, tonight lets go out." Suggested Paul. " Cesario's?"

Andrew and Toby were tired of seeing Duke mope and lay around. They tried to get him to play video games, he wouldn't, they tried to get him to play soccer, he wouldn't, they tried to get him to go to the gym, he wouldn't.

"Duke man, what's going on?" said Toby.

"Nothing man, I don't feel like doing anything."

"Duke, man you can't just sit here doing nothing, at least talk about it, don't keep it all bottled up" said Andrew.

"Why did she have to do that man? I trusted the person who I thought was Sebastian. I mean…I don't know why, but I felt comfortable with him..her. I don't know…I just feel…used." Said Duke.

"You know she didn't use you right? She came here to prove a point to Cornwall and ended up fallin for you man. Ain't nothing wrong with that." Said Toby.

"But guys, she lied to me. She tricked me into thinking she was a guy. She kept trying to pull me away from Olivia so I would like her and it wo…I mean I don't know."

"Duke? Did you fall for her too?" asked Andrew."

"Wait? What? No…I mean, I don't know." Said Duke.

"Think about how you really feel Duke." Said Toby.

"Yeah..what are you really mad about?" said Andrew.

"I don't know guys." Said Duke. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. Let's go get something to eat."

"Ok." Said Toby "How about Cesario's?"

Viola, Paul, Kia, and Yvonne arrived at Cesario's in there hot new outfits. Viola decided that she was going to put everything behind her for the night and she was going to enjoy the evening out with her friends. The sat down at a booth and each ordered a Caesar Salad and the decided to split a large pepperoni pizza. The just got Vioola laughing when Kia noticed Duke, Andrew and Toby come in. Kia nudged Paul who was sitting beside her and then nodded her head in the direction of Duke. Viola happened to see Kia nod so she turned around to see what was going on. She froze for a second when she saw Duke. At the same time Viola saw Duke, Andrew saw Viola. He nudged Duke.

"Look! It's Vi!"said Andrew.

Duke and Viola made eye contact briefly. Viola quickly turned away and just sat there. Duke and his gang got a table on the other side of the restaurant, but Andrew and Toby kept a good watch on the table. After finishing her salad, Viola decided that she needed some fresh air.

"Hey guys. I'm going to go outside for a few minutes. I need some air. I'll be back." Said Viola.

"Alright, hurry back! Said Kia. "Pizza will be here soon!"

Viola grabbed her purse and headed for the front door. Andrew and Toby both noticed.

"Duke, she's walking outside, go talk to her." Said Toby

Duke just sat there. They could tell he was thinking about it. After a few moments, Duke got up without saying a word and walked to the front door. He walked outside and said Viola sitting on bench outside. He just stood there thinking about how beautiful she looked tonight, he also thought about how much he missed her. He thought about the good times they had and then he thought about the soccer game. 

He then realized that Toby was right. She was there to prove a point to Cornwall, not to hurt him. He walked over to the bench and then sat down beside her. She turned and looked at him. Duke saw a tear on her face and he took his thumb and wiped it off. She smiled.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi." She said.

The both looked at each other. At the same time they both said "I'm sorry."

"No Duke I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you. I shouldn't have used you. It's just this whole thing with soccer was really important to me. I came here to prove a point. But then I met you." Said Viola.

As Viola was talking, holding back tears as best as she could, Duke was starring deep into her eyes. He wanted to kiss her again, just like at the carnival. He couldn't wait any longer.

"I promise I didn't mean to mess anything up. I came here to play soccer and then fell for you. I shouldn't have busted into your business with Oliv…"

Viola was cut of by Duke's lips meeting hers. When they broke away, Viola looked up at Duke very confused.

"Vi, I'm sorry." Said Duke. " I couldn't wait any longer. I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you like that."

"No Duke, you had every right to get mad at me."

"Viola, how can I be mad at you when I think I've fallen in love with you? Viola my life has been hell since you left. I haven't done anything. Andrew and Toby couldn't even get me to play soccer. I couldn't, cause it reminded me of you. Every time I thought about you or my life without you, I didn't see a need to do anything. All I could think about is how I wanted you and how I wanted to do this…"

And Duke kissed Viola once more.

"I thought Olivia was the most perfect girl in the world, until I met you. I think I'm in love with you Viola."

"Duke. I don't know what to say." Said Viola as she wiped a tear from her eye. "I mean I love you too, Duke. I've missed you so much." She leaned over and gave him another kiss.

Duke smiled. "I've missed you too…roomie!" They laughed.

"Well hey, let's go inside and get some pizza. I'm sure everyone wants to know what is going on." Said Viola.

"Sounds good! And the afterwards, it's you and me! We've got some catching up to do!" said Duke.

"Deal!" said Viola.

With that they walked back into Cesario's holding hand, smiling, and never feeling happier than this.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please Review! Depending on the reviews, I may do another one! **


End file.
